After the Storm
by wen.but for love
Summary: Sequal to When Dark Falls! Similarly ABANDONED! Details please read in WDF.


The Teaser

* * *

"No Nabiki, not like that. Here, slow down and watch carefully." Ranma went through the Kata again. It was somewhat harder to follow in the dark, but Shroud's Dark Light made it so much easier on the eyes.

* * *

"Ranma Saotome! We have been ordered to bring you in by the boss himself! You should be honored to join our illustrious organization, but have instead spurned his offer! Do not make us use force!" 

Ranma slowly turned, "Stasis, take them down. Flight of Steel." There was an incredibly brief flash of marsh green, and the Rocket Grunts were down, out cold. A 6'1" humanoid creature standing tall beside a young man wearing a red shirt and black pants, a cap on his head and a professional pokemon trainers vest summed him up apart from his ponytail hair.

His companion, a girl about his age, raised an eyebrow, "I seriously can't understand who'd want a stubborn person like you?" The boy glared at her; she was slightly shorter than he was, and had long brown hair. She wore trainers, jeans, and a sleeveless, loose blouse; she grinned at the boy while he huffed and looked away, "I just didn't want to drink any soup last night, can't you understand that?"

Somewhere ahead of them, a large Umbreon walked beside a relatively large Treeko, 'so Trigs, what you think?' the Treeko took a while replying, 'they're going through a stage, I'm sure of it. Odds are they'll be together by the time we get to the last of this trilogy. The author likes both of them too much.'

The Umbreon smirked, 'something has to happen first, the author of this fic isn't that straight forward, or my name isn't Shroud. Which it is.' the Treeko sighed, 'can you believe it though, a Steel/Flying type with enough psychic power to use a Stasis trap-like attack; wen _has _to be out of his mind on that at least.' Shroud grinned, 'Well, could you believe an apprentice trainer having a psychicly attuned Treeko? Or a Natu that's a foot too tall?'

Trigger conceded, 'Alright, you win. I still think he's got a screw loose. Hey, next time we go haunt him, we should bring up the idea of Kasumi getting something. Maybe a psychic healer so she can heal both Pokemon and humans.' Shroud considered slowly, 'perhaps. I still want to ask about how he could make that Snorlax actually exercise. I mean, a Snorlax exercising, in addition to it's huge move pool and incredible stats. We're talking a power house without all the incredible attacks it's learned.'

Atop Shroud, a Natu sat and listened in, 'I personally think it's all part of the story line. I mean, if Ranma's going to be one of several discovering true Pokemon Mastery, he has to have super-powered pokemon.' both listening pokemon twitched, 'you know Juno? It would be nice if the author would actually tell us that stuff.' A green blur whizzed by backward, warding off punches and kicks thrown by a small Meditite of 1'6".

Behind them, Ranma was getting uncomfortable walking beside an upset Nabiki, "I'm sorry Nabi-chan." He pulled her close and she leaned against him, and sighed in contentedness, "it's ok Ranma-kun, it's ok." I wish that damned author would get along with it. I'm 14 already, and he's 13! He should be growing up already! I have my urges too! Ranma was, of course, oblivious to all this and simply content to have Nabiki close to him.

Through this, a figure watched. He was tall with long stragly hair, hints of horns on his head, heavily overmuscled arms, and an evil glint to his eye, "So that's him. I'll admit his pokemon are powerful, but he's just a wimp. After my enhancements I'll beat them easy. Rogue, lets go."

* * *

A/N: WOW! MY FIRST A/N! Right, I also guess at this point I should say that I further do not own Wild Horses and Pokegirls. I took the Taro idea from there, though he will not be so extremely powerful. I'm also sure everyone knows puberty produces various hormonal reactions, and I've used that here as well. Please let me know what you think, as well as everything you know about Necromancers, as I'm planning a story featuring a Necromancer (or whatever you call an extremely powerful Necromancer). 


End file.
